Chocolate Kisses
by kuuromuu-chii
Summary: Chocolates are sweet especially when kisses comes with it. Kyoya birthday special.


Chocolate Kisses

Happy birthday our dearest skylark Kyoya Hibari! I present to you another birthday special one-shot fic. I just wish that I wrote a Chrome Dokuro birthday fic. Sigh. But anyways, I wish that you'll enjoy this one! And PLEASE give me motivation to finish Right Choice chapter 3. I'm currently writing it but it's not done. Gomen nasai minna.

: enjoy ~

NOTE: TYL characters.

DISCLAIMER: If I own KHR, all of my fics will come to reality. Therefore, only Amano Akira-san owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Kyoya was irritated. His house was currently filled with unexpected bunch of herbivores. He didn't even invited anyone or let them in! They just barged in his house which was once filled with serenity and tranquility. Those herbivores dared to trespass his property and now they filled it with noise. And of course, who else was first in line to enter other than Dino Cavallone? After all, he is the only brave one to treat Kyoya whatever he wants. And even Chrome was enthusiastic about the idea. He heard words like happy birthday and presents. Even Haru Miura, Kyoko Sasagawa, and Hana Kurokawa were there even though he never even said a word to them before. They even brought food with them. From cake to drinks, it was complete. Kyoya sighed in exasperation. His plan of a peaceful birthday with his beloved girlfriend was gone with wind.

"Kyoya! Happy birthday." Dino greeted as he moved closer to Kyoya and whispered loudly despite how ironic it sounds, "I can't wait to be your best man and oh, don't forget about me being his or her godfather, okay?" It was just out of pure luck that the bronco managed to dodge the skylark's quick attack. His glare was so intense on him.

"Maa, maa Hibari, Dino-san was just kidding! We've got some presents for you." Yamamoto put a hand Dino's shoulder and handed a paper bag to Kyoya though he didn't budge."

"Oh, I think I should get that one. And for all your presents, you can just put them on the counter table." Chrome took the paper bag from Yamamoto and headed to the kitchen. She looked over at Kyoya and mouthed, "Be hospitable!".

"Hibari-san, I'm sorry if we disturbed you. We can't control the girls you know." Tsuna laughed nervously but Kyoya replied rather coldly. As he glared at the tenth boss, he said "You're gonna regret this one. Mark my words Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Oi Hibari, won't you stop being so stubborn even just for your birthday? And stop treating Juudaime like a child." Gokudera was about to raise a fist when Haru grabbed his arm and said, "Gokudera! Be nice to Hibari-san it's his birthday." then she dragged him away from them.

"Tch, you are such an annoying woman." The silver-haired muttered under his breathe.

"HIBARI! It's your birthday to the extreme! I got you the most extreme present and I'm sure you'll love it to the-" Everyone was surprised when they didn't heard Ryohei said his favprite word to finish his statement. The reason was because Hana Kurokawa.

"Shut your mouth, Ryohei. You're so embarassing." Hana hissed at her husband then she continued, "Ah, sorry for the loudness Chrome-san, Hibari-san." Ironic to what her face gave to Ryohei, she showed a bright smile to Chrome.

"It's alright, Hana. So shall we eat?" A cheerful smile was plastered on her face.

Everyone gathered at the dining room to eat but they noticed that the celebrant wasn't present.

"Chrome-chan, where did Hibari-san go? He should be the one to cut the cake first." Kyoko said as she gave a worried look.

"I think he's on his room. I'll just check up on him. You guys can eat now." The purple-haired went to her boyfriend's room and knocked.

Kyoya, on the other hand was feeling irritated so he locked himself in his room.

"Kyoya come here, it's your birthday you should be celebrating." Chrome said as she knocked on his door.

"I will celebrate with you once those herbivores leave my house." Kyoya grunted. Chrome had to admit that he was acting quite stubbornly.

"Look, they just want to make you happy. They even brought gifts and food. Can't you just appreciate it and thank them?"

"First of all, I never asked them to come here and bring those presents and second, I'll be more than glad if they just leave us alone." Chrome sighed. She knows that she won't win this argument with him.

"Okay I'll ask them to leave in one condition: you have to accept their presents and thank them properly."

"What? No way. If you won't make them leave at once, I'll just make them leave the hard way."

"You don't have to do that. *sigh* Okay I'll ask them to leave after they eat."

Kyoya put down his tonfas and opened his door and was just in time to see Mukuro Rokudo enter his property.

"What the hell are you doing here, you herbivore?" Now, he's day has gotten worse.

"Kufufufu.. How rude of you Kyoya Hibari. I'm just here to hand over my gift for you." Mukuro smirked because he just got what he expected.

"I don't care about your gift beside, I'm sure it's just something that will piss me."

"Kufufu it will depend on how you look at it."

"You can put you're gift there Mukuro-sama." Chrome greeted with the same smile she gives.

"Whatever you say my dear Chrome." The male illusionist held her chin up and kissed her nose, much to the chagrin of a certain black-haired man. Chrome just blushed on the sudden contact.

"So Hibari, do you have any other plans other than celebrating your birthday with us?" Dino said as all of them sat down at the living room, each of them carrying their own plates.

"I just want to clear that I never planned to celebrate any days with you people. I perfectly planned to spend my day with Chrome only and not with unwanted guests." Kyoya merely glared at almost everyone there on his living room.

"Ahhh... I'm so sorry about that Hibari-san. We'll just leave after we eat." Tsuna said as he bowed slightly.

"Aren't we gonna go out or something?" Haru asked as she swallowed.

"Uhm, I don't think that's possible Haru." Chrome saw the dark aura surrounding Kyoya so she just replied.

"Oh...But we were planning on eating at the cake shop." Kyoko was the one who spoke this time.

"We'll just go there some other time, will that be okay?"

"It's alright Chrome, don't bother. Just spend your day with Hibari and have fun." Hana said with a light smile. Chrome replied with a smile too.

"I guess we have to leave after?" the black-haired swordsman asked after putting his plate on the sink.

"I will be really glad if all of you herbivores leave earlier."

"Try being more appreciative Hibari. Who knows you might be better." Gokudera scowled.

"Kufufufu... seems like you're having a very bad day Hibari."

"Yes you are perfectly right, Rokudo. And you know what? You're very presence just made it worse."

"Oh really? Should I be grateful for that?"

"No, you should be sorry herbivore." The skylark suddenly stood up and readied his tonfas.

"Kufufufu.. craving for a fight aren't we?"

"I would love to bite you to death Mukuro Rokudo."

"I'm sorry everyone, If you may, please leave now. I'm sorry again." Chrome suddenly stood up and collected their plates. Everyone said their goodbyes while a certain skylark sent daggers of stares to a certain pineapple-haired man. At last, Chrome and him were alone.

"Oi herbivore, where's your gift?" Kyoya said as he opened his door, leaned on the door post and crossed his arms.

"You wait for it. In the meantime, why don't you open their gifts for you?" She was cleaning the mess on the living room when Kyoya sat down at the couch.

"Hmmm… What should I open first then?" All gift boxes were colored purple and I'm sure you know why.

"Open the smallest first." Chrome sat down beside her boyfriend and handed a small purple box. "It's from Gokudera."

Kyoya opened the box and saw a purple Tag Heuer watch then he tossed it to his side. "Next." He opened Yamamoto's gift which is a Diesel Perfume. Like what he did to the watch, he just tossed it to his side again. Next were boxing gloves with Ryohei's own signature. Kyoya might consider throwing it away if Chrome is not in his house. Tsuna's gift was a Sperry Top-Sider purple shoe. Sleek black Armani Polo was Haru's gift and a Louis Vuitton purple tie was Kyoko's present. Hana Kurokawa gave him a Gucci men's bag. I-pin's gift was a Rayban Aviator sun glasses. Lambo 's present was an iPad. Reborn on the other hand, gave him an Alexander Amosu suit. Kusakabe's present was a D&G wallet. And don't forget about Dino's present which is a black Porsche car. Mukuro gave him a gift which is... a box of condom. There were a sudden burst of anger but fortunately, Chrome controlled him with a blushing face. Finally, he has opened all gifts. The only thing left is Chrome's but he didn't see any box left.

"And now, give me my gift." Kyoya said as he leaned closer to Chrome.

"I'll just get okay? Wait here." And she went to the kitchen.

_Why is she going to the kitchen?_

When Chrome got back, she was holding a box of something he didn't know.

"Here you go birthday boy."

He eyed her warily then opened the box.

"Chocolates?"

"Yes, chocolates. I made those personally." She smiled as she gave Kyoya a chocolate. It was sweet and delicious.

"I didn't know you know how to make sweets."

"I just searched on the internet. So how does it taste?"

"Sweet." He said with a light smile on his face.

"Sweet? That's all? Well, I'll show you what's sweeter." Then Chrome tossed a chocolate on her mouth then smacked her lips on Kyoya's. He must admit that he was totally taken aback by her sudden action. As he kissed her back, he tasted the sweetness of her chocolates and the cherry-like flavor of her lips. When she kissed him, he don't know if it was just him or the chocolates she made became sweeter, just like what she said. When the chocolate already melted on their tongues, Kyoya pulled away and put a chocolate between his lips. It was his time to initiate the kiss. But before he could put the pastry on her mouth, it slipped on his lips and went to the inside of Chrome's lavender blouse.

"Nice one, Kyoya." She scowled lightly and was about to get the chocolate with her hands when Kyoya took hold of her wrists.

"I'll get it." He hissed as he unbuttoned the upper buttons on her blouse and dipped his mouth down between her chests to get the slowly melting chocolate. As he put the sweet inside his mouth, Kyoya licked the chocolate stains on her skin. Then he went back to her mouth to enjoy the sweetness of her lips and her gift. After about five minutes of passionate make out, both of them parted.

"Your gift was the best one I received." He whispered as she hugged him.

"My chocolates were better even though their gifts were more expensive?" She asked as she ruffled his raven hair. Kyoya on the other hand, was also playing with her hair.

"I don't care about those expensive things. The only gift I'm anticipating for was yours."

"I'm grateful that you liked it. Oh, and I have one more gift for you." She loosened her grip on him and got something from the pocket of her skirt. She handed him a very small box of purple. When Kyoya opened it, he saw a black ring which changes into purple whenever it was exposed to the sun.

"I got it made just for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are the only human being except me that has that kind of ring because I personally requested these rings." She showed him another exact ring that he has only it changes into indigo. "Look at the bottom."

"_N & K forever."_

Those were the same words carved on their rings.

"Thank you, Nagi." He whispered against her ear before kissing her again.

After a minute, they parted for air.

"I love you, Nagi."

"I love you, too Kyoya."

And they went straight to their room. Maybe Mukuro's gift maybe useful for the night.

* * *

I know it's short but at least I made another birthday special fic! I got my lazy butt to work on these even though my little brother was beside me and I have to let him go for "some" parts of the story. And it's embarrassing you know! Well, over all I hope you liked this one-shot. I finished this at 12:01 AM, May 6. Oh, whatever!

Reviews are candies so don't forget to give me some okay? Okay!

Kuuromuu-chii signing out ~


End file.
